


Unconventional Wars

by Tshilaba



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, mentions of Eren Jaeger - Freeform, trombones and trumpets and general middle-of-the-night silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/pseuds/Tshilaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two am is a time for many things for many people. Normally, that does not include this sort of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You're my neighbor and every single night at 2am you decide to practice your trombone well joke's on you because I bought a trumpet and you're about to get owned."

It was 1:59 am on a breezy night, the full moon shining brightly on the asphalt of the neighborhood's winding street. All was silent until...

 

"DAAAH-DUH!"

 

The earsplittingly familiar notes blared from the corner house at exactly two am, just as they did every morning.

 

Farlan groaned and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He'd had enough of this shit. He stormed to his living room and pulled the instrument case he'd gotten earlier that day from the hall closet, setting it on his coffee table and popping the locks open.

 

Every night for the past three months, though it seemed like much longer, they'd practiced their trombone at two am.

 

"Joke's on you now," he muttered as he threw open his window. "Coz I've got a trumpet, and you're about to be owned.

 

~*~

 

Hanji cursed under her breath as the second brass instrument filled the air that night. She heard a loud thump behind her, and a just as loud "Shit!", and turned to see her roommate in a tangled mess of sheets on the floor, glaring at the window.

 

"How's this solve any dagome thing?" she cried, throwing her hands into the air in frustration.

 

"No fracking idea," the brunette replied, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. She crossed the room and helped her friend to her feet before beginning to fix the bed sheets. "But it's interrupting my work."

 

"It's interrupting my sleep!" Sasha growled. She stormed to the window and shoved it open. "Hey! Jackasses! Put a cork in it! Some people are trying to sleep!"

 

The horns blared louder in their competition with each other.

 

"I'll never finish my paper at this rate," Hanji groaned. "And it's supposed to be published tomorrow. Sash? Sash, where are you going?" she asked as the other brunette stormed past her. "Sasha! All you have on is a t shirt and your panties!" she called after her, rushing to follow.

 

"Don't care." The brunette yanked open their front door and stormed into the yard. She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "Some people are trying to sleep!"

 

"And work!" Hanji interjected.

 

"So how about you shut the hell up!"

 

She was answered with a particularly brazen trombone blast.

 

~*~

 

Levi groaned and slammed his head against the headboard. The one night he actually could sleep, and some fuckwad decided to challenge the Trombone. He'd even nearly gotten used to the Trombone, near enough to sleep through its racket. But now some fuckwit had decided to bring in a motherfucking trumpet and set off the brunettes that lived next door to him. He got up and walked to the window, opening it and sticking his head out.

 

He could just make out his neighbors standing in their yard. Hanji, no doubt with her messy hair and baggy, worn clothes. And Sasha... Fuck. The crazy woman was in nothing but a t shirt that barely came down to her hips.

 

Hanji turned and caught sight of him. "Hey, Levi!" she called. "Did they interrupt your sleep too?"

 

"Them and _that_."

 

She glanced to her side and made a startled noise before yanking her roommate's arms down and earning herself a glare.

 

Levi barely caught the "like I fucking _care_  right now" and shook his head.

 

"Yanno," Hanji went on. "I almost got used to the trombone. But this is just annoying."

 

He couldn't help but agree. The Trombone had gotten considerably better as the months passed by, but the Trumpet...

 

"Hey!" Sasha cried, before marching across the yards.

 

Hanji sent him a panicked look before scampering after her.

 

Levi groaned and made his way downstairs, soon catching up to them. "You know, I'm not your fuckbuddy's babysitter."

 

"I don't call Eren that," she shot back.

 

He scowled.

 

Sasha, clearly ignoring them, had marched up to the open window of a nearby house and proceeded to berate its occupant.

 

Hanji sighed and ran up beside her.

 

"Look, I don't care. I'm sick of the goddamn trombone."

 

"We got used to it!" Sasha cried, flinging her arms into the air.

 

The man averted his eyes as Hanji smacked her hand against her forehead and shook her head. "Who are you?" he asked.

 

"I'm Hanji and this is Sasha," the bespectacled brunette said, dragging the other girl's arms down. "And the short grumpy cat is Levi."

 

"I'm Farlan," the man replied as the trombone continued blaringly, seemingly triumphant over the trumpet's silence. He frowned. "I wish they'd shut up..."

 

Sasha's expression darkened briefly before she took off.

 

"Sash, what the hell! Come back!"

 

Levi groaned. "I swear they think I'm a fuckin' babysitter or some shit..."

 

Farlan laughed. "Think she knows who's behind the trombone?"

 

"Found you," Levi said, shrugging before walking off in the direction the two brunettes took off in. He was unsurprised when Farlan followed him, trumpet in tow.

 

"Are you KIDDING ME?"

 

"Look, I gotta practice sometime."

 

"Not two in the dagome mornin'!" Sasha cried furiously. "An' now yeh've got 'im tryin' ta outplay yeh. It pisses me off. Ah'm tryin' ta sleep and Zoh's got a paper due fer publishin' at eight am! Find another time ta practice yer damn trombone!"

 

"I like practicin' now though. It's peaceful."

 

"Peaceful? PEACEFUL?! PEOPLE ARE TRYIN' TA SLEEP!"

 

The redhead seemed completely unfazed by the brunette's raving. In fact, she honestly seemed rather amused as she leaned across the window sill, a small smile playing across her lips. "Name's Isabel," she said. "Who's the raving one?"

 

"This is Sasha," Hanji said. "And I'm Hanji."

 

"Farlan."

 

"...Levi."

 

Isabel nodded, her emerald eyes seeming to shimmer for a few moments. "Now that we know each other's names, maybe we can come to a compromise, hmm?"

 

Hanji put a hand over Sasha's mouth as the brunette made to say something. "You mean like a truce?"

 

"Y'could call it that, yeah. I wanna practice my trombone. I like practicin' now."

 

"Can't you practice while people are at work?"

 

Isabel's eyes flicked to Farlan as he spoke. "Why?"

 

"Well, I'm often working on my papers at two am," Hanji said. "I have a very busy day and usually don't leave the university until almost eight. And Sasha's usually sleeping at two because she has to be up at six to go work at Parthin's."

 

"All of us have to work early shifts," Farlan said.

 

The redhead sighed. "Yeah, alright. If y'll practice wi' me."

 

"Me?"

 

"Who else has a horn?"

 

Levi rolled his eyes.  _Even I know flirting when I see it..._

 

"Well, alright. As long as you promise to do something quiet at night."

 

"Deal."


End file.
